


Dreams of Me and You

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Dreams, Heart Break, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, edd forgives him, he just wants forgiveness, or does he?, tord cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Tord just wants forgiveness. Edd forgives him.... Or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a dream I had. However, it was myself and an old friend who I miss. So, I guess you could say slight vent.

“I’m sorry… I-I’m so sorry…..” He whispered, clutching the sleeve that lay and caress his now robotic arm. “I wish…. I just wish I could take it all back! I never meant for _this_ to happen!” He continued, his voice cracking as his body began to tremble, the water leaking from one of his still functional eyes. He couldn’t remember how he got here. He couldn’t even see too properly, besides his brains automatic recognition that his old roommate and lover stands in front of him this very second. All he could seem to focus on though, was the guilt he felt coursing through his body, the aching in his chest rising every moment longer he stand here and feel the pressure of Edd’s eyes on him. He knew that this would never work, why would it? Who would forgive someone who ruined everything you ever had, and worked to have; let alone, that someone be a person you used to trust, care for… love, even. Tord leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut as tightly as he could, praying he could just feel those arms wrap around him once more. His mind flooded in thoughts, constant apologies.

 

Edd tilted his head to the side, a loving, charismatic smile making it’s way across his lips as he stepped forward, not hesitating to take the old roommate in his arms, hugging him tightly. “Shh…” Edd hummed softly, “It’s all okay… I forgive you… I understand.” The male softly hummed more, as his hands carefully rubbed the distraught Norwegian’s back in a caring way. “This is so sad… I can feel you shaking…”

 

Tord couldn’t help but shake. This is what he’d been fearing to do for so long, and here he was. But the only problem was the fact that he didn’t deserve his forgiveness… He didn’t deserve Edd, especially after the way he threw him away, like he was nothing more than garbage, when in reality he was all Tord ever thought about. Even though it’s been a little more than a year, he’s still on his mind all the time.

 

“Wh-Why is that sad..? I-I don’t even deserve this. I don’t deserve your forgiveness or you.” He said, feeling another billow of guilt captivate him, making him cling harder to the green hooded boy. He breathed in heavily, slightly reminiscing in the scent of cola that emanated from Edd. He could feel himself begin to cry harder, missing that smell. He thought he’d never be here again, with him in his arms.

 

Edd rubbed the mans back before speaking up louder than last. “Don’t pull that… C’mon… I’ve been here before, too. Just, please, come home again with me? Let’s get you cleaned up, okay? I’ve missed having you around…” He pulled back, keeping one arm around Tord, and the other reaching to caress his cheek. The soft gentle hand wiped away his tears, as he felt himself nuzzling into the hand more. He missed this. Even with Edd wiping them away, the tears continued to pour. He was just so happy, to have this again. To be forgiven, wanted… He never imagined Edd accepting him, or inviting him home. He didn’t care if he had places to be, things to do, he would forget it all if it meant being with Edd.

 

They began to walk forward, chuckling a little as Edd kept his arm around Tord, holding him close as they went on. He adored the warmth between them, before a bright light shined directly at them, and Edd began to fade away, walking ahead. Tord could feel himself shake even more. No…. No no no no no nonono! This…. This had to be…. He couldn’t….

 

Tord jolted awake, sitting upright immediately as he felt his senses come to life, his whole body going rigid and tense as he looked around at his surroundings, his vision becoming cloudy with salty tears escaping, rolling down his face. He must’ve fallen asleep while working again. He looked at his desk, then to the picture he had on the table, sitting in the corner. The picture of all of them, happy. The picture of when things were so much simpler. The picture of _him_ …

 

He set his head on the table, his face remaining stagnant, straight as the tears littered the floor and his lap, dampening his pants. ‘Why can’t you just forget him? It’s over! He’s never coming back! He’d never forgive you! Things will never be the same! Why… Why does this happen all the time…’ He thought, his mind racing with questions, memories. He was supposed to be cold, emotionless,. He was the Red Leader, for God’s sake! And yet every time he thought about _him_ … It all came crumbling down. Everything, was just so surreal. How could he have ever believed that this was happiness. He just wished this was all a dream. That the face he remembers, of Edd… the disappointed, forlorn, and hurt expression he made…that it was all just a dream. That it never really happened.

 

If Edd could only see how many hours a day Tord spent, wallowing in sorrow, wishing he could manifest the courage to say something, anything to Edd. An apology… But why should it matter! ‘He’s gone! He’s gone! He’s gone! It’s all gone…. He’ll never forgive you… You hurt him, and he’ll never get past it….’ His brain screamed at him as he tried to calm down, his breathing becoming ragged as he kept his head against the desk, the tears beginning to sting his eye as they fell more heavily than before, gracing the floor with a reminder of his failure, staining his pants with the remnants of what love is.   
  
He felt his lip quiver slightly, as he began to wonder if Edd felt this way. Did Edd cry like him, as invasive memories force their way into his head, without his permission? Every time he saw something red? Black? Anything…? Did Edd feel like this is all a dream…? Like this was all his fault? Like it could’ve been stopped.

 

Silly, was it not?

**Author's Note:**

> Dreeaaaammms of you and meee, and it seems, it seems, that I can't shake those memoriiieeesss, I wonder if you have the same dreaaammss toooooo.


End file.
